Fiesta de Verano
by Luis Rhamyresz -Ghost
Summary: Jason Grace tomo mucho alcohol y su único pensamiento es follarse al chico de 16 años. Percy Jackson rompió con su novia (Drew Takana) y también tomo más de lo debido. Nico di Angelo pidió un refresco, que casualmente tenia alcohol, y ahora esta ebrio. Tres chicos solteros y borrachos, ¿qué podría pasar mal? ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Little! ¡Aqui esta tu regalo!


**Disclaimer:**

_Percy Jackson no me pertenece, es del malvado y muy cruel Rick Riordan que maltrata a los personajes como le da la gana. De ser míos, todos serian dioses. _

_Mía es solamente la trama._

**Nota del Autor:**

_Esta historia la escribí para una amiga que hice cuando entre al foro "El Campamento Mestizo". Espero que disfrutes esto tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Enserio, disfrútalo. Me costó mucho escribirlo._

**Advertencias:**

_Esta historia contiene slash y/o yaoi (no se qué diferencia hay entre ellos ¿?), lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo, alcohol y cosas que no debería escribir y/o leer un adolescente de 16 años. Si no te gusta, no lo leas._

xxx

Verano.

Verano al fin.

Hoy es el ultimo día de clases y como es costumbre desde siempre. En la Escuela Goode, el chico o chica más popular de la generación se encarga de hacer una épica fiesta de proporciones olímpicas. Alguien ha visto la película de _Proyecto X_, pues entonces se están dando una idea de cómo son las fiestas.

Este año Percy Jackson es el chico más popular de la escuela y, por lo tanto, el organizo la fiesta del año. Con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Jason Grace (el otro chico mas popular), esta fiesta promete ser la mejor en muchos años.

**2 meses antes**

– Bien, ¿Qué necesitamos para la fiesta? – pregunto un chico alto de negra cabellera y hermosos ojos verdes como el mar.

– Primero, necesitamos un lugar para fiesta – respondió el otro adolescente, rubio, ojos azules y unos centímetros más bajo que el otro.

– ¿Te parece la granja Heeympitch? – Sugirió el pelinegro – es grande.

– Como para cien personas – dijo el rubio. – Percy, necesitamos un lugar para trescientas personas, que tenga alberca y muchos cuartos, sabes para que, ¿no?

– Lo sé Jason – respondió Percy. – Mmm ¿El Campamento Mestizo? Ya sabes, donde hacen el campamento de verano en Long Island.

– Creo que sería el lugar perfecto – argumento Jason, – suficiente espacio, un gran lago artificial y cabañas suficientes para lo que se necesita. Y también tiene un gran bosque y una playa.

– Entonces está decidido. La fiesta será allí. La reservare.

**1 mes después**

– ¡Jason! – Grito Percy – Ya tengo los avisos para la fiesta:

_Fiesta de verano de la escuela Goode_

_Organizada por los chicos más populares del año:_

_Percy Jackson & Jason Grace_

_En el Campamento Mestizo_

_El día 29 de junio de este año_

_Desde las 9:00PM hasta que se vaya el ultimo_

_¡Botanas, Refrescos, Cervezas, demás bebidas alcohólicas, Condones, y más!_

– Se ve bien Percy – dijo Jason – ¡Espero con ansias ese día!

**Hoy, mediodía **

– Por fin, verano – dijo Percy – Todos los chicos de los últimos 3 grados ira.

– OK – afirmo Jason – a las nueve de la noche seremos inmortales. Oye, ¿y qué hay con Annabeth?

– ¿Que tiene?

– ¿Ya por fin le confesaras tu amor? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

– No lo sé, ya te lo he dicho, yo soy popular y ella es una nerd – comento Percy – y ya te lo he dicho, estoy saliendo con Drew, la mas "hermosa" de la escuela – dijo esto último poniendo comillas al decir hermosa.

– Pero Annabeth te gusta ¿cierto?

– Si, pero… lo nuestro no podría funcionar.

– Y… ¿te la vas a coger por fin? O esperaras hasta llegar a la universidad, porque si mal no recuerdo, ella es toda una zorra y te podría poner el cuerno su no le das amor pronto – dijo Jason.

– Pienso terminarla en la fiesta, no me gusta – comento Percy – solo anduve con ella porque éramos los más populares. ¿Y tú tienes algún romance por ahí?

– Tal vez, tengo puestos los ojos en Nico di Angelo – dijo el rubio mirando a un chico pálido de ojos castaños y pelo negro.

– ¿Él? – Cuestiono Percy a Jason – sabes que él es el tipo raro emo, que prefiere estar solo y leer libros de terror.

– Si, lo sé, y eso es lo que me atrae en el, ¿lo has visto en las clases de natación? Es simplemente perfecto. Es delgado, pero tiene un buen cuerpo. Como tú, pero mas pálido y menos musculoso.

Percy es el capitán del equipo de natación, es el mejor. Y tiene un buen cuerpo. Bronceado perfecto, combinado con unos grandes pectorales y un abdomen perfecto, seis rectángulos definidos y del tamaño ideal. Unos brazos musculosos y unas piernas de envidia. Sus glúteos son redondos y parados. El chico de tus sueños.

En cambio, Nico di Angelo tiene menos musculatura. Los pectorales se le notan y el abdomen apenas lo está definiendo, pero se nota que trabaja duro en ello. Es pálido, pero su cabello es negro como la noche y tiene unos lindos ojos achocolatados. Tiene unas buenas piernas y un trasero perfecto.

– ¿Sabes que tiene 16 años y tu estas por cumplir los 20? – pregunto Percy.

– Lo sé, y eso es lo que más me excita más. Por suerte va en el penúltimo grado, por lo que irá a la fiesta.

**Hoy, medianoche**

Luces estrambóticas iluminan y oscurecen la noche en el pabellón del Campamento, donde la fiesta cobro vida un par de horas antes. Luces laser de colores y reflectores junto con la música electrónica del momento hacen que la gente baile y se divierta. Pero claro, son adolescentes de entre 17 y 20 años que ha ingerido, de una u otra forma, alcohol. Solamente un chico de 16 años, que está en ese curso gracias a su inteligencia, no ha tomado.

Gente que grita. Gente que baila. Gente que canta. Gente que toma. Gente que tiene sexo. Gente por todos lados.

Jason Grace tomo mucho alcohol y su único pensamiento es follarse al chico de 16 años.

Percy Jackson rompió con su novia (Drew Takana) y también tomo más de lo debido.

Nico di Angelo pidió un refresco, que casualmente tenia alcohol, y ahora esta ebrio.

Tres chicos solteros y borrachos, ¿qué podría salir mal?

– Percy – dijo un ebrio Jason – voy a tener sexo salvaje toda la noche con Nico di Angelo, ¿ya viste? Se tomo el refresco con cerveza que le di.

– ¿Te digo una cosa? Yo también necesito fornicar. Lo hare con ustedes dos – dijo Percy mientras se acercaban a Nico.

– Nico di Angelo – hablo Jason.

– ¿Si? – pregunto el menor.

– Quiero partirte tu lindo culo con mi enorme polla, ¿tú quieres?

– ¡Hasta que por fin lo dices! He esperado eso desde que me tocaste en la clase de natación.

– ¡Jajaja! Entonces no habrá problema.

Los tres de dirigieron a la cabaña más grande del campamento, la llamada Casa Grande. Encontraron varias habitaciones cerradas. Jaleos, gemidos y gritos salían de las puertas. ¿Dolor? ¿Placer? ¿Ambos? Percy se preguntaba de que serian los sonidos.

– Aquí – eligió Nico una habitación, era grande, con una cama King Size de sabanas de seda roja.

En cuanto entraron, Jason se abalanzo sobre Nico. Lo beso apasionadamente. Sus lenguas jugueteaban. La lengua del rubio recorrió toda la cavidad bucal del menor. El pelinegro solo soltaba uno que otro gemido.

Percy solo los observaba esperando el momento de la acción.

El beso de los chicos duro un par de minutos, hasta que la necesidad de aire los obligo a separarse.

Nico se acerco a Percy y lo beso. Los besos de Nico eran suaves y tiernos. Tenía un leve sabor a granada, El acidulce sabor de la granada. En cambio Percy besaba salvajemente. El sabor un poco salado de Percy y el de granada de Nico, aunque suene asqueroso, era una delicia de sabor.

Jason poco tardo en unirse a los otros dos. Este beso al mayor. Jamás pensó que terminaría con el chico de sus sueños a un lado y besando a su mejor amigo. El rubio tenía un extraño sabor. Como si aspirara ozono. Aire puro y pino. Aun así lo beso. Ambos besaban muy bien, y juntos lo hacían de maravilla.

– Creo que deberíamos desvestirnos, ¿no les parece? – dijo Nico

– Yo creo que sí, hace demasiado calor aquí – completo Jason

Las camisas primero. Jason desabotono su camisa rosa pálido. A pesar de ser más bajo que Percy, tenia mas musculo. Unos grandes pectorales acompañados de ocho grandes rectángulos en el abdomen. Unos brazos gruesos y un torso hermoso.

Nico se saco la playera negra dejando ver su torso. Y Percy se saco su ajustada playera turquesa.

El rubio se llevo a los otros dos a la cama. Se coloco encima de Nico y lamio un pezón. Rosados. Lamio uno mientras pellizcaba con dos dedos el otro. Luego mordió la puntita sacando un grito de placer del menor.

Percy no espero y se quito el pantalón, quedándose en bóxers. Dejaba ver su definido trasero. Y su enorme bulto.

Nico lo vio y masajeo suavemente el gran paquete del otro pelinegro. Jason también se desnudo, solo que él lo hizo completamente, dejando ver su gran erección. 24 cm de largo. A Nico se le hizo agua la boca al ver semejante polla frente a su cara. El menor rápidamente se quito su pantalón negro y su trusa verde. Se volvió a ver a Percy y su total erección. No lo podía creer: 28 centímetros y medio. ¿Cómo era posible que un adolescente de 18 años tuviera una polla monstruosa? Se apeno de su miembro, apenas 17 cm.

Se olvido de eso y se metió la polla de Jason a la boca. Tuvo una arcada al intentar meter toda a su boca.

– Tranquilo campeón. Nadie ha podido metérsela toda a la boca en el primer intento. Menos la de Percy.

Metió un poco del gran miembro de Jason a su boca otra vez. Comenzó con un mete y saca lento, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. Mientras tanto, Percy se masturbaba enfrente de ellos.

– Levanta tu trasero Nico, voy a prepáralo para ti, Jason – dijo Percy.

El menor así lo hizo, quedando en cuatro patas. El ojiverde beso la entrada del menor provocándole un escalofrío. Uso su lengua para abrir el culo del niño. Después uso un dedo, lo metió por el hoyo el pequeño y empezó a bombear, luego uso dos y al final tres.

– Ya esta, solo ponte un condón y lo podrás follar.

Jason fue a donde había quedado su pantalón y de ahí saco su cartera donde traía un condón. Lo abrió y luego se lo coloco, desenrollándolo lentamente provocando que Nico lo quisiera dentro ya.

Se puso detrás del menor y de una sola embestida la metió completa dentro de Nico. Este saco un grito de dolor. El rubio empezó a meterla y sacarla lentamente hasta que el dolor fue remplazado por placer. Nico gimió tan fuerte que todos los de la Casa Grande se enteraron. Gritos de placer salieron de la boca de Nico. Percy se coloco su propio condón fue a donde Jason.

Ahora, Jason embestía salvajemente a Nico. Paro un poco, lo suficiente como para que Percy pudiera follar a Jason. Un solo disparo y Jason grito de placer puro.

Nico bocarriba con las piernas abiertas. Jason sobre el metiéndosela con todo. Percy atrás de él dándole duro. Un coro de gritos, jaleos y gemidos.

– Siento que me vengo – avisó Nico

– Aun no – afirmó Jason

Jason le siguió dando por unos minutos más, hasta que decidió que ya era hora.

– Córrete – Jason le ordeno a Nico en el oído con una voz seductora

El menor, ante la excitante voz del mayor, se corrió manchando de semen el pecho de Jason. Rápidamente, Nico lamio todo para limpiarlo. Jason, al ver que Nico tenía su semen en la boca, lo beso. Ambos compartiendo la semilla del menor.

Percy se separo de él. Jason se puso en cuclillas y Nico se puso en él. El pelinegro mayor se coloco detrás del mayor y de una embestida penetro a Nico. _Una doble penetración,_ pensó Nico,_ siempre desee esto._ Nico subía y bajaba mientras los mayores rozaban sus pollas.

– Creo que me correré – comento Percy.

– Yo también – acordó Jason.

Se salieron de Nico y se quitaron los condones. Ambos se masturbaron en la cara del menor hasta que Nico soltó un gemido tan sensual que ambos se corrieron en su cara. Ambos se acercaron y le lamieron la cara para limpiársela. Una vez con el semen de ambos en la boca, se besaron entre los tres. El intercambio de la semilla de los dos más grandes fue tan excitante que mejor decidieron tener sexo oral.

Nico a Percy.

Percy a Jason.

Jason a Nico.

Duraron otros minutos así hasta que volvieron a eyacular. Exhaustos por la noche de pasión, decidieron dormirse así, desnudos, en la cama. Con Nico en medio.

Se olvidaron de la fiesta, de Annabeth, de todo.

Simplemente se quedaron ahí. Disfrutando de la compañía de los otros dos. Volviéndose eternos amantes.

xxx

¿Fin?

¿Qué les pareció? Mi primer slash, coméntenme como me quedo, ¿si?


End file.
